wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Handyman
|Profession_Handyman.png}} is a Crafting Profession profession based on the manufacture of Wood-based products. Professions Book Safely Salvage Furniture First of all, as a Handyman you will be doing a crafting profession. So, you won't be able to harvest and you will need to get a Permit. The Handyman makes furniture, furnishings and crafting workshops for Haven Bags. You will need to get wood and planks from the lumberjacks. Once you have gathered all these ingredients, you will need to go to the nearest Crafting Workshop to create you items using one of the planing machines. Workshops Handymans use a Wood Lathe for planing their items. For locations of Wood Lathes, see the main article: Wood Lathe Recipes |item2 = Small Kit Display Window |type2 = Display Window |equipbonus2 = *Capacity:5 |ing1-2 = Plank of Ash Wood |ing1q-2 = 5 |ing2-2 = Ash Wood |ing2q-2 = 5 |lvl-2 = 0 |item3 = Smelly Plant |type3 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-3 = Essence of Chardonnay |ing1q-3 = 4 |ing2-3 = Clay |ing2q-3 = 5 |lvl-3 = 5 |item4 = Twit-twoo Purse |type4 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-4 = Gobball Seed |ing1q-4 = 10 |ing2-4 = Bow Meow Hairs |ing2q-4 = 10 |lvl-4 = 5 |item5 = Miscellaneous Display Window |type5 = Display Window |equipbonus5 = *Capacity:10 |ing1-5 = Ghostoplasm |ing1q-5 = 10 |ing2-5 = Plank of Hazel Wood |ing2q-5 = 5 |lvl-5 = 10 |item6 = Small Ikiakit |type6 = Ikiakit |ing1-6 = Straw Basket |ing1q-6 = 1 |ing2-6 = Plank of Hazel Wood |ing2q-6 = 3 |ing3-6 = Iron (Mineral) |ing3q-6 = 8 |lvl-6 = 10 |item7 = Toylet Brush |type7 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-7 = Blibli Hairs |ing1q-7 = 20 |ing2-7 = Hazel Wood |ing2q-7 = 10 |lvl-7 = 10 |item8 = Cra Target |type8 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-8 = Barley Straw |ing1q-8 = 25 |ing2-8 = Plank of Hazel Wood |ing2q-8 = 5 |lvl-8 = 15 |item9 = Red Barrel |type9 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-9 = Plank of Hazel Wood |ing1q-9 = 5 |ing2-9 = Iron (Mineral) |ing2q-9 = 10 |lvl-9 = 15 |item10 = Consumables Display Window |type10 = Display Window |equipbonus10 = *Capacity:10 |ing1-10 = Plank of Api Tree Wood |ing1q-10 = 10 |ing2-10 = Polished Moonstone |ing2q-10 = 2 |ing3-10 = Api |ing3q-10 = 25 |lvl-10 = 20 |item11 = Stuffed Tofu |type11 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-11 = Tofu Pheromones |ing1q-11 = 5 |ing2-11 = Gobball Wool |ing2q-11 = 10 |ing3-11 = Tofu Feather |ing3q-11 = 20 |lvl-11 = 20 |item12 = Adventurer Ikiakit |type12 = Ikiakit |ing1-12 = War Chief Horn |ing1q-12 = 3 |ing2-12 = Plank of Birch Wood |ing2q-12 = 5 |ing3-12 = Straw Basket |ing3q-12 = 3 |lvl-12 = 25 |item13 = Big Crate |type13 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-13 = Plank of Api Tree Wood |ing1q-13 = 10 |ing2-13 = Plank of Hazel Wood |ing2q-13 = 10 |ing3-13 = Iron (Mineral) |ing3q-13 = 10 |lvl-13 = 25 |item14 = Empty Barrel |type14 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-14 = Larva Mucus |ing1q-14 = 25 |ing2-14 = Country Root |ing2q-14 = 20 |ing3-14 = Plank of Api Tree Wood |ing3q-14 = 10 |lvl-14 = 25 |item15 = Equipment Display Window |type15 = Display Window |equipbonus15 = *Capacity:10 |ing1-15 = Sucked Blood |ing2-15 = Plank of Birch Wood |ing2q-15 = 10 |ing3-15 = Ruby Stone |ing3q-15 = 3 |lvl-15 = 30 |item16 = Yumami Phu Quoc |type16 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-16 = Birch Wood |ing1q-16 = 10 |ing2-16 = Grawn |ing2q-16 = 20 |ing3-16 = Hairy Ray |ing3q-16 = 5 |lvl-16 = 30 |item17 = Screwloose Stool |type17 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-17 = Birch Wood |ing1q-17 = 10 |ing2-17 = Copper (Mineral) |ing2q-17 = 15 |ing3-17 = Iron (Mineral) |ing3q-17 = 30 |lvl-17 = 35 |item18 = Shrub |type18 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-18 = Birch Cutting |ing1q-18 = 20 |ing2-18 = Clay |ing2q-18 = 10 |ing3-18 = Weeping Willow Cutting |ing3q-18 = 20 |lvl-18 = 35 |item19 = Quest Items Display Window |type19 = Display Window |equipbonus19 = *Capacity:10 |ing1-19 = Tin Ore |ing1q-19 = 10 |ing2-19 = Arachnee Leg |ing2q-19 = 30 |ing3-19 = Polished Amber |ing3q-19 = 3 |ing4-19 = Weepy Plank |ing4q-19 = 10 |lvl-19 = 40 |item20 = Three Pistes' Barrel |type20 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-20 = Ghostoplasm |ing1q-20 = 30 |ing2-20 = Boo Mud |ing2q-20 = 30 |ing3-20 = Chafer Bone |ing3q-20 = 10 |ing4-20 = Weepy Plank |ing4q-20 = 10 |lvl-20 = 40 |item21 = Kit Ikiakit |type21 = Ikiakit |ing1-21 = Rillidge |ing1q-21 = 2 |ing2-21 = Bewitched Bark |ing2q-21 = 5 |ing3-21 = Weepy Plank |ing3q-21 = 6 |lvl-21 = 40 |item22 = Bow Meow Statue |type22 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-22 = Bow Meow Tooth |ing1q-22 = 30 |ing2-22 = Tin Ore |ing2q-22 = 5 |ing3-22 = Dead Bow Meow |ing3q-22 = 20 |ing4-22 = Bow Meow Hairs |ing4q-22 = 40 |lvl-22 = 45 |item23 = Iop Table |type23 = Haven Bag Decoration |ing1-23 = Plank of Bramble Wood |ing1q-23 = 10 |ing2-23 = Tin Ore |ing2q-23 = 10 |ing3-23 = Ha Sword |ing3q-23 = 10 |ing4-23 = Holy Oil |ing4q-23 = 10 |lvl-23 = 50 |item24 = Kit Display Window |type24 = Display Window |equipbonus24 = *Capacity: 10 |ing1-24 = Plank of Bramble |ing1q-24 = 10 |ing2-24 = Drheller Hairs |ing2q-24 = 30 |ing3-24 = Chefish |ing3q-24 = 2 |ing4-24 = Polished Crystal |ing4q-24 = 3 |lvl-24= 50 |item25 = Armorer's Workshop |type25 = Crafting Machine |ing1-25 = Plank of Bramble Wood |ing1q-25 = 10 |ing2-25 = Lapis Lalovely |ing2q-25 = 3 |ing3-25 = Tin Ore |ing3q-25 = 10 |ing4-25 = Riktus Toga |ing4q-25 = 3 |ing5-25 = Whirligig Sap |ing5q-25 = 20 |lvl-25 = 55 |item26 = Sales Sign |type26 = Trade Room Decoration |ing1-26 = Plank of Bramble Wood |ing1q-26 = 10 |ing2-26 = Blibli Hairs |ing2q-26 = 10 |ing3-26 = Polished Ruby |ing3q-26 = 3 |ing4-26 = Bramble Cutting |ing4q-26 = 20 |ing5-26 = Scarecroolate Screw |ing5q-26 = 2 |lvl-26 = 55 |item27 = Collector Ikiakit |type27 = Ikiakit |ing1-27 = Lapis Lalovely |ing1q-27 = 7 |ing2-27 = Rillidge |ing2q-27 = 3 |ing3-27 = Sylvan Plank |ing3q-27 = 8 |lvl-27 = 60 |item28 = Setter |type28 = Crafting Machine |ing1-28 = Polished Ruby |ing1q-28 = 3 |ing2-28 = Lead Mineral |ing2q-28 = 15 |ing3-28 = Polished Crystal |ing3q-28 = 3 |ing4-28 = Sylvan Plank |ing4q-28 = 15 |ing5-28 = Treering |ing5q-28 = 3 |lvl-28 = 60 |item29 = Fountain |item30 = Hammer Sculpture |type30 = Trade Room Decoration |ing1-30 = Copper (Mineral) |ing1q-30 = 15 |ing2-30 = Toh'Lo Hammer |ing2q-30 = 1 |ing3-30 = Plank of Birch Wood |ing3q-30 = 20 |ing4-30 = Blibli Tusk |ing4q-30 = 3 |ing5-30 = Hamma-whip |ing5q-30 = 2 |lvl-30 = 65 |item31 = Gobball Totem |type31 = Garden Room Decoration |ing1-31 = Bramble Cutting |ing1q-31 = 20 |ing2-31 = Royal Wool |ing2q-31 = 1 |ing3-31 = War Chief Horn |ing3q-31 = 3 |ing4q-31 = 30 |ing5-31 = Plank of Bramble Wood |ing5q-31 = 10 |lvl-31 = 70 |item33 = Wood Lathe |type33 = Crafting Machine |ing1-33 = Plank of Bramble Wood |ing1q-33 = 15 |ing2-33 = Dark Root |ing2q-33 = 5 |ing3-33 = Kit Display Window |ing3q-33 = 1 |ing4-33 = Plank of Birch Wood |ing4q-33 = 15 |ing5-33 = Sylvan Plank |ing5q-33 = 15 |lvl-33 = 75 |item34 = Close Combat Weapons Forge |type34 = Crafting Machine |ing1-34 = Essence of Blood |ing1q-34 = 7 |ing2-34 = Blibli Tooth |ing2q-34 = 15 |ing3-34 = Tin Ore |ing3q-34 = 15 |ing4-34 = Lead Mineral |ing4q-34 = 15 |ing5-34 = Mechba Shovel |ing5q-34 = 3 |ing6-34 = Riktus Pommel |ing6q-34 = 3 |lvl-34 = 80 |item35 = Garden Lamp |type35 = Garden Room Decoration |ing1-35 = Bonbomb |ing1q-35 = 5 |ing2-35 = Citronana Cutting |ing2q-35 = 30 |ing3-35 = Fern Leaf |ing3q-35 = 30 |ing4-35 = Puddly Straw |ing4q-35 = 3 |ing5-35 = Scary Straw |ing5q-35 = 10 |ing6-35 = James Bomb |ing6q-35 = 5 |lvl-35 = 80 |item36 = Golden Ikiakit |type36 = Ikiakit |ing1-36 = Rillidge |ing1q-36 = 5 |ing2-36 = Lead Mineral |ing2q-36 = 15 |ing3-36 = Essence of Madman |ing3q-36 = 10 |lvl-36 = 80 |item38 = Barrier |type38 = Trade Room Decoration |ing1-38 = Citronana Cutting |ing1q-38 = 30 |ing2-38 = Blue Jelly |ing2q-38 = 15 |ing3-38 = Boo's Hand |ing3q-38 = 20 |ing4-38 = Slave Cloth (Purple) |ing4q-38 = 3 |ing5-38 = Whirly Fin |ing5q-38 = 15 |ing6-38 = Eco Fiber |ing6q-38 = 10 |lvl-38 = 85 |lvl-41 = |item42 = Cash Register |type42 = Trade Room Decoration |ing1-42 = Essence of Luck |ing1q-42 = 10 |ing2-42 = Bell |ing2q-42 = 15 |ing3-42 = Tin Ore |ing3q-42 = 15 |ing4-42 = Lead Mineral |ing4q-42 = 15 |ing5-42 = Whirligig Shell |ing5q-42 = 10 |ing6-42 = Snoofle Horn |ing6q-42 = 5 |lvl-42 = 95 |item43 = Sewing Workshop |type43 = Crafting Machine |ing1-43 = Happy Polter |ing1q-43 = 10 |ing2-43 = Treebelt |ing2q-43 = 3 |ing3-43 = Woolly Leg |ing3q-43 = 10 |ing4-43 = Sylvan Plank |ing4q-43 = 15 |ing5-43 = Prespic Tail |ing5q-43 = 10 |ing6-43 = Moogrrudder |ing6q-43 = 10 |lvl-43 = 95 |item44 = Wheelbarrow of Cawwots |type44 = Garden Room Decoration |ing1-44 = Salt |ing1q-44 = 50 |ing2-44 = Cawwot |ing2q-44 = 20 |ing3-44 = Sylvan Plank |ing3q-44 = 20 |ing4-44 = Essence of Madman |ing4q-44 = 10 |ing5-44 = Nettle Leaf |ing5q-44 = 30 |ing6-44 = Moskito Paws |ing6q-44 = 40 |ing7-44 = Lemon Jelly |ing7q-44 = 7 |lvl-44 = 100 |item45 = Tailor's Workshop |type45 = Crafting Machine |ing1-45 = Plank of Citronana Wood |ing1q-45 = 20 |ing2-45 = Prespic Scalp |ing2q-45 = 50 |ing3-45 = Pandawan Hat |ing3q-45 = 3 |ing4-45 = Copper (Mineral) |ing4q-45 = 30 |ing5-45 = Strawberry Jelly |ing5q-45 = 10 |ing6-45 = Flust |ing6q-45 = 10 |ing7-45 = Loud Cloth |ing7q-45 = 3 |lvl-45 = 100}} Category:Crafting Profession Category:List